No te arrepentirás
by Shoujo18
Summary: Que pasara a causa de la curiosidad de L al saber sobre la vida íntima de Light? Que hara Light al respecto? Sabra Light saciar la curiosidad de Ryuzaki? Ad: ¡ YAOI !


Light POV

Ahí estaba él, y su singular forma de sentarse. Nunca pensé que L fuera tan estúpido. "Puede resolver cualquier enigma, si le interesa" eso decían todos cuando lo llamaron para el caso "Kira". Por alguna razón me excitaba al pensar que L sabia todo sobre el cuaderno, sobre mi, y que aun el estuviera conmigo. Pero él duda. Cada vez que esta seguro de que yo soy dicho asesino, yo lo destrozo, dejándole sin ninguna razón por la que creer en que yo sea Kira. Como cuando propuse que me encerraran para ver si seguían muriendo criminales, mientras que yo estaba inconsciente de lo que pasaba en el exterior. Fue esplendido! Ja,ja…Verlo sufrir de esa manera, frustrarse consigo mismo por no relacionar cada cosa. Eso me gustaba. Asi que no iba a perder la oportunidad de verlo en esa situación ni por un segundo.

-Oye Light, puedo preguntarte algo personal?

-Claro Ryuzaki, dime.

-Misa es una buena chica verdad? Y tu la quieres, pero…porque siempre la alejas de ti?

-Bueno, no es que lo haga por que quiera, si no que quiero protegerla de todo mal. Sabes que esto es muy peligroso y…

-No me refiero a eso. Lo que digo es que no actúas como su pareja. Nunca te visto besarla.

-Ja, eso ya lo he hecho. Y muchas cosas más que no me hace falta contarte (que frioo XD), pero mi prioridad ahora es Kira. Ya te lo dije verdad? Hasta que no vea a ese maldito cabrón pudrirse, no descansare. Tú tampoco deberías Ryuzaki.

-Pero es que es un poco extraño. Creo que tenéis algún tipo de conexión aparte de ser novios. Además…

-Tenias curiosidad sobre lo que hacía con Misa cada vez que estábamos a solas? Ja, ja…Que inocente eres Ryuzaki. De verdad deseas saberlo?

Me acerqué a él lentamente. Él estaba sentado, mirándome con esos ojos inocentes. Como puede ser tan estúpido? De verdad no sabía lo que iba hacer?

-Sí. Quiero saberlo. –Lo dijo con un tono de seguridad máxima.

-Espero que no te arrepientas de esas palabras…

Por suerte estábamos solos en el piso. L les dijo a todos que ese dia podían descansar asi que nadie, ni siquiera Misa podría a entrar a el edificio. Por que como vieran lo que yo haría con el tras las cámaras les iba a sorprender mucho.

-Y bueno…me lo vas a contar o te vas a quedar ahí mirándome?

-Contar? No, no…tu lo vas a sentir. Mucho mejor no?

Final Light POV

Empezó a con un beso. Obviamente esto no lo habia hecho con Misa. Pero pensó que era un buena oportunidad para verlo de la manera que el deseaba.

-Light! Q…que estas haciendo?!

-Te estoy mostrando lo que hice con Misa. Tu relájate.

Lo besaba suavemente, muy despacio. Era graciosa la forma en que lo cojia. El chico se iba relajando poco a poco pero siempre con los ojos abiertos. Light lo vió. Paro para pedirle que cerrara los ojos por que asi no sentiría nada. Cuando vió que L se iba excitando, con un brusco movimiento abrió la boca de Ryuzaki, asi dejando paso libre a su inexperta lengua. Light no sabia nada de esos movimientos, pero se propuso explorar el cuerpo de L.

-Light…para por favor. Ya entiendo…asi que para. -Dijo L pausando sus palabras a causa de la excitación que Light le brindaba.

Nunca se había sentido asi. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado ante nadie, y menos un chico. Ryuzaki dejaba salir unos débiles gemidos, los cuales iban en aumento al sentir que Light empezaba a lamer su cuello y su pecho.

-Ven. En el sofá seria incomodo.

- Incomodo el que Light?! Que me vas has hacer?!

-Shh! Calla!...Anda que para parecer tan tranquilo enfrente de los demás, ante esta situación no veas como te pones. Esto va a ser divertido.

Con brutalidad lo tiró a la cama, quitándole esa absurda camiseta que le molestaba hace unos minutos, dejando al cubierto ese precioso cuerpo esperanzado por los labios de Kira.

Light lamia los pezones del chico, pero sin olvidarse de aquella parte tan importante de Ryuzaki que empezaba a hacerse notar.

-Anda Ryuzaki? Que no te apreta?

-Que? Eh?! No! Estate quieto Light y deja de jugar! Me…siento raro.

-Mira que bien! No había visto esta faceta tuya, Ryuzaki. Que mono.

-Mo…no?! De verdad! Para!...Ah!

Light no dejo que L hiciera ningún movimiento. Se sento encima suyo, obligándole a abrir las piernas. L no perdia el tiempo. Empezo a soltar gemidos sorprendentemente sexys, mientras le quitaba la camisa a Light, perece que llevaba rato aguantándose las ganas.

-Light!...Ah!No el pantalón,no!

-Tranquilizate Ryuzaki, te aseguro que no te arrepentiras…

"Muy bien Ryuzaki te tengo en mis manos, a ver como reaccionas a esto" eso pensó Light mientras que miraba el miembro de L.

-Ah…Mira, se va haciendo mas y mas grande! Es increíble!

-Callate Light! No digas eso! No creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas…Ah!

Light empezó a lamer la punta, metiéndosela en la boca poco a poco…al mismo tiempo que L agarraba su cabello. Ya llevaban asi cinco minutos cuando los gemidos de L alarmaron a Light.

-Ah…no, no. Tu aun no te corres Ryuzaki.

-Eh?!

-Venga! Toca! No querias saber lo que hicimos Misa y yo a solas?

-Si…pero, no se como…lo intentare.

- Muy bien, asi me gusta…Ah!Ve lento…Tss!

L empezaba a tener su parte en esta escena. Light se impresionaba de si mismo por haber llegado a ese punto, pero no podia echarse atras ya que el tambien empezaba a excitarse con los movimientos que L hacia suavemente con su llengua.

-Ah! Ryuzaki...no pares.

-De...verdad...hicisteis esto?

-Que si! Joder! Ah...ah! No voy a poder aguantar más! Para!

-Pero si...tu me has...Eh?!

Habilmente le quito los boxers a L pero el no llego a quitarselos a si mismo. Solo se bajo la ropa interior para asi dejar libre el paso a la entrada de L.

-Venga! Rapido...L.

-Que?! Que quieres que haga?!...Ah! No, ahi no! Ten cuidado que duele!

-Que gilipolleces dices!...

Bruscamente lo penetró sin darse cuenta de que Ryuzaki no estaba preparado para ello, pero eso a Light no le importó solo quiso entrar en él. No aguantaba mas.

-Ah! Para...!Mmmm...no, por favor.!

-Ya te dije que no te arrepintieras de tus palabras L.

Ya llevaban unas cuantas embestidas cuando Ryuzaki tuvo un orgasmo. Y Light lo seguia.

No paraban,cada vez era más y más rapido. Light estiró del brazo a L para que lo mirara. Queria ver su cara de "satisfacción",ademas tambien queria volver a besarlo. Un beso de lo más eroctico, que fue la guindilla del pastel.

-Ah!...Yo...ya...

-Si! Mierda...yo tambien..!

Ya habian llegado al máximo. Light cayo rendido a la cama, mientras que L, del mareo que sintió,cayo al suelo.

-Ryuzaki! Estas bien?!

-Si...Pero dime una cosa, de verdad Misa se sintió de esta manera?

-Bueno...yo creo que me ha salido major contigo pero, sí. Como te sientes?

-Sinceramente...Ha sido increible. Lo repetimos?

-Ya te dije que no te ibas arrepentir de tus palabras.

-Fiiiin-


End file.
